Frozen Points
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Some frozen points cause 'Arry and Bert to collide and they start arguing. Bert has to be repaired, but 'Arry isn't prepared for being alone by himself.


The New Year had passed on Sodor, but that didn't mean that winter wasn't still in full force.

The rails were slippery, icy, and cold, which wasn't the most pleasant of feelings.

Steam engines have fireboxes to keep themselves warm, so they don't often complain about the cold.

The New Year had passed on Sodor, but that didn't mean that winter wasn't still in full force.

At the Dieselworks, snow lightly fell down to the ground, as Daisy, Den, Dart, Paxton, and Norman were in the sheds.

Daisy, Den, Dart, and Norman were all disgusted as they looked up at the sky.

Most diesels loathe winter, for they don't have a fire inside them, and can't feel as warm.

"The cold makes my swerves shiver!" Daisy complained.

"I'll admit that the cold is unbearable," murmured Den.

"What he means to say is that the cold isn't very bearable," said Dart.

"Uh, I think we got that Dart..." Norman muttered.

However, 'Arry and Bert were quite pleased. Since they work near warm furnaces most of the time, they didn't feel as cold.

At the Smelter's Yard, Winston pulled up with The Fat Controller driving him.

'Arry and Bert looked at them in confusion.

Winston came to a stop as the Fat Controller cleared his throat.

"'Arry and Bert, I'd like you to help out Duck at the Shunting Yard. The Smelter's doesn't need you right now and our yard is a mess. Do please try not to get into trouble though..."

'Arry and Bert smirked to each other.

"Oh, we won't sir," said 'Arry.

"Definitely not, sir," said Bert.

The Fat Controller nodded slightly, but Winston looked at the diesels with suspicion as he reversed out of the Smelter's.

"Honestly, I'm not too happy about working with a steam engine..." 'Arry complained to his twin.

"Well, look on the bright side, 'Arry," sneered Bert, "We can stretch our wheels for once. Won't that be nice?"

"I suppose you have a point. That, and we can show the Fat Controller how efficient diesels are."

"Exactly. Now you're getting it."

'Arry and Bert smiled deviously as they scurried out of their sidings, and out into the cold.

Soon, 'Arry and Bert approached Tidmouth Station, looking at their surroundings.

The two diesels said nothing as they approached the yards, but all the engines still glared at them with suspicion.

Nobody trusted them, not even the Fat Controller at a lot of points, but today he felt the Diesels wouldn't cause too much harm.

'Arry and Bert scurried onto the points to the yards, and blew their horns to signal that they were there.

Duck the Great Western Engine was shunting some ballast trucks into a siding and saw the twins.

He reversed alongside them and eyed them angrily.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be at the Smelter's Yard," the Pannier tank snapped.

'Arry and Bert laughed, making Duck feel a bit on edge.

"The Fat Controller decided to let us help you pieces of scrap with shunting," said 'Arry with an oily voice.

"Once the Fat Controller sees us being more efficient, he'll scrap all steam engines for good, and take the more... modern approach." added Bert.

Duck snorted, not believing 'Arry and Bert for a second.

"Oh, what utter rubbish! I've heard these 'conspiracy theories' before, and I dare not trust them. Diesel has told them to me so many times it makes my buffers ache to think about it!"

The diesels snickered and started off to shunt.

"Don't cause any trouble! I'll be watching you!" Duck said crossly.

'Arry and Bert rolled their eyes.

As the three engines began arranging the yard, the trucks began to notice a clear difference between Duck and 'Arry and Bert.

While Duck would go calmly and lightly biff the trucks, the Diesels would come up to the trucks and give them a loud bump, making them very cross.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts!"

"Oh, knock it off. Nobody cares about your whining."

"We'll get even, you hazards!"

The noise of the trucks screaming quickly aggravated Duck, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Duck puffed alongside some trucks and blew his whistle loudly.

"Oh, will you lot shut up?!"

"Not until we get a proper engine to shunt us! Not those striped demons!" screamed a truck in agony.

"Yes, like you. At least you don't make us feel threatened."

"I can't tell if that's a good or a bad thing," Duck said to himself.

At the water tower, Donald was taking on water, with Douglas waiting behind.

The two Caledonian Twins eyed each other worriedly, sensing trouble.

"Ah wouldn't bump th' trucks if ah wur ye, lads!" Donald cried in an attempt to get their attention.

"Aye, they'll pay ye oot at th' foremaist chance thay git," agreed Douglas.

'Arry and Bert were offended at being told what to do by a steam engine.

"Pah! We don't tell you how to pull your idiotic passengers, so don't tell us how to shunt!" Bert said crossly.

'Arry and Bert honked their horns and returned to work.

Donald and Douglas looked over at Duck.

"Why did the Fat Controller git thaim o' a'l engines?" asked Douglas flatly.

"Honestly, I have no idea," huffed Duck, "but they're really getting on my nerves."

"We kin tell. We'd huv a go teaching thaim a lesson, bit tis unlikely they'd fash listening," said Donald with irritation.

"Right," grinned Douglas, "Let 'em learn by themselves. They're devious diesels. Thay dinnae need tae learn."

Donald chuckled.

"Aye. Guid luck wi' thaim, Duck. Ye'll need it."

"Thanks... kind of."

Donald and Douglas whistled and started towards the station.

Duck sighed.

Later, the yard manager came to see Duck, 'Arry, and Bert.

The yard manager nodded at Duck.

"I must say, well done Duck. It's no wonder why you've earned your own branch line. You've made the yard a better place for now."

Duck grinned broadly.

"Thank you, sir."

"And, 'Arry and Bert... well... you didn't destroy anything, so I guess that's good?"

"Gee, thanks."

The yard manager cleared his throat to try and ignore the awkwardness.

"'Arry, Bert, I want you to double-head a goods train to Cronk. Duck can handle the yard while you're gone. Can't you Duck?"

Duck was pleased to have a chance to get away from the diesels.

"Oh, yes please, sir!"

The yard manager nodded and walked back to his office.

'Arry and Bert were too excited to listen to the obvious jab Duck gave towards them; double-heading a train was something they had never done before.

Duck noted their excitement and immediately scowled.

"I'd be careful if I were you two. The rails are mighty slippery in this weather."

'Arry and Bert snarled at Duck, making him flinch.

"We can handle this by ourselves, mate, thank you very much," Bert argued.

"Actually we don't thank you at all," smirked 'Arry.

"I've noticed," Duck deadpanned.

Bert reversed onto their train and was coupled up to the trucks first.

"This should be easy! Ha! Silly old quacker."

The trucks smirked to each other, already scheming a plan.

"On! On! On! Revenge is upon you! Revenge! Revenge! On!"

"Woah!"

The trucks started to bump Bert onto the junction.

By the time he he realized where he was, he knew it was too late and gulped.

"Uh oh."

Bert tried to push against the trucks, so he could get back to safety, but he couldn't; their force resisted him greatly.

Worse still, the points had frozen so the signalman couldn't switch the points for 'Arry.

'Arry couldn't stop in time either, since the rails were slippery.

"'Arry, watch out!" Bert cried in desperatoin.

"What?"

'Arry gasped in horror as he noticed his twin stuck on the points.

"Get out of the way, you idiot!"

"I can't! I'm stuck!"

Both engines' drivers jumped clear, just in time.

'Arry smashed into Bert, making him tumble on his side.

A couple of trucks on the front of the train derailed, and 'Arry's front wheels derailed as well.

The trucks laughed as their plan had worked.

Bert was furious; not necessarily with the trucks, but with 'Arry.

"You klutz! You caused this to happen! You could've used your dang sandboxes!"

"Huh! Always trying to pin the blame on someone else," 'Arry fumed, "Rubbish! You're the klutz! You couldn't handle those trucks!"

"Pah! You are!"

"No, you are!"

Just then, Duck puffed on the scene, jaw dropping.

"What the heck happened here?"

"He did it. No, you did it!" said the twins together.

"Oh boy..."

"I'll call for someone to bring Rocky," suggested Duck's driver.

"Yes, please do. I don't think I can stand much more of their stupid arguing."

The twins kept on arguing until help finally arrived.

Douglas chuckled as he puffed alongside the site of the crash, with Rocky in tow.

"Weel, whit did ah tell ye? Th' trucks hae paid ye oot! Guess 'twas a mistake nae tae listen tae me 'n' Donal', wasn't it?"

"Shut up..."

Rocky started lifting Bert onto his flatbed.

He sighed, unamused by the whole situation.

"This just had to happen. So typical of you... When will you two learn to behave?"

Bert eyed his twin crossly.

'Arry just looked at the rails in dismay.

"Weel, it appears ye twa wull be separated fur a while. Yin seems tae be damaged, th' ither yin nae," said Douglas with a bit of concern.

"Good..." muttered the diesels.

Douglas frowned as he started to puff away with Rocky and Bert to the Dieselworks to be mended.

The Caleodonian Twin was worried; by the looks of things, it seemed that 'Arry and Bert were in the process of an argument, and that wasn't exactly a good thing.

'Arry rolled alongside Duck, who was not very happy.

"Congratulations. I hope you're happy. Now we'll both have to work harder with one engine down," Duck said angrily.

"Serves him right for being stupid..." mumbled 'Arry.

"By the looks of it, you were both being stupid."

"Quite right..."

Duck and 'Arry looked over as the yard manager walked up to the duo.

"'Arry, the Fat Controller has ordered me to send you back to the Smelter's. I told him about the incident, and he isn't very happy."

"Hmph..."

"Duck, we'll find a proper engine to help you. It's clear to me that 'Arry and Bert cause too much trouble."

"Oh, that'd be lovely, sir! Thank you, sir!" said Duck happily.

'Arry rolled his eyes as he oiled away sulkily.

In truth, 'Arry really didn't mind being by himself; he was pleased to be alone for once.

Later, 'Arry rolled into the Smelter's, and started to shunt some trucks, revealing Winston and a cross Fat Controller.

'Arry was surprised and a bit creeped out.

"Woah, how'd you do that?"

"That's not important. 'Arry, I am very displeased with you. I had hoped you and Bert would be alright, but it was just the opposite!"

"But sir, it was-"

"I want no excuses from you, 'Arry. It's clear to me that you are not able to go in the outside world without causing havoc. I don't want you leaving this facility. I already talked to the manager of this company to enforce this rule, and he will unless I say otherwise."

"Yes sir..."

"Serves you right," Winston smirked as he drove away, leaving 'Arry by himself.

'Arry sighed to himself, just as a horn blew.

Paxton arrived at the facility with a train of scrap that needed to be melted down.

He was humming to himself as he came to a halt, noticing that 'Arry looked upset.

The green diesel had to leave so he could get back to the quarry, but he wanted to help 'Arry in the short time that he had.

"What's wrong, 'Arry? You look even worse than you usually do."

'Arry started growling, which made Paxton realize he had made a mistake.

"Go away, you stupid piece of scrap and do some real work for a change instead of sitting around all day! Now leave before I melt you down in the furnace!"

Paxton was shocked; even at his worst moments with him, 'Arry had never talked like that.

"Well, uh... I suppose I should leave then."

A shunter uncoupled Paxton from his trucks, but apparently this wasn't fast enough for 'Arry.

"I said beat it!"

Paxton rushed to the points and reversed as quickly as his driver would let him.

'Arry chuckled to himself, yet couldn't help feeling rather empty inside.

He couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but it was there.

Meanwhile, on another part of the island...

"Now, Bill and Ben, remember that we need to get all these trucks to the Docks by 5:00. It's a very important order."

"Yes, Timothy, we know..." grunted Bill, "We don't care though."

"Well, you should. It's-"

"Very important, yes..."

Timothy sighed and started puffing deeper into the Clay Pits.

"I have to collect some clay from Marion. Get that clay to the Docks, and quickly, you two."

When Timothy was out of earshot, Bill and Ben looked to each other.

"Timothy sure is getting annoying, isn't he?"

"Indeed he is, Bill. Hmm... Maybe we should knock him down a peg."

"How?"

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's shunt some conflat onto the junction, and then Timothy will crash into it!"

"Is that really the best you could come up with, Ben?"

"Hey shut up, I've only had five seconds."

Bill looked to a conflat that was sitting on a siding.

"I think we can sacrifice that little thing for our trick, eh?"

"Probably. I think it was supposed to hold some new tools for the workers but... eh, our trick's more important."

"Right. I'll get that, and you... do something else."

"Good idea."

Bill quickly got the confalt, and pushed it onto the junction.

He made sure to position it on the track that was facing perpendicular to Timothy's.

"Good work, Bill. Now... we wait."

Sure enough, Timothy's whistle could be heard.

"What the? What's that conflat doing there? Get it off the line, Bill! Or Ben!"

But Bill and Ben stayed still, and started to giggle.

Realizing Bill and Ben were doing nothing, he tried to apply his brakes, but it was too late.

He smashed into the conflat, making him derail off the line.

"What's going on over there?" Marion called.

"Marion... Help..." Timothy groaned.

Marion quickly chuffed over to the site of the crash and groaned.

"Bill and Ben, why must you do these things? Now we need an engine to take Timothy's place if we're going to get this order to the Docks on time."

"Good."

"...you don't care at all, do you?"

"Nope."

"I thought you liked Timothy."

"Oh, we do," said Bill, "But not when he's being annoying."

Marion sighed as the manager ran up to the scene.

"Oh gosh, we'll need Rocky for this mess. I'll phone the Fat Controller at once."

As soon as the stout gentleman heard the news, he immediately sighed.

"Oh dear... I'll get help as soon as possible. As for the replacement, I think I have an idea of what to do."

"Really, sir? I thought you'd take a few days to decide."

"Your sarcasm does not impress me."

"Sorry..."

The Fat Controller put down the phone and looked at the timetable.

He tapped his pen to his chin and an idea began forming in his mind.

"Hmm... Yes..."

He grabbed his top hat and walked out of his office, shutting the door.

At the Smelter's, 'Arry was still glumly shunting trucks of scrap to the smelting shed when Norman brought some more.

He took one look at 'Arry's face and knew something was wrong.

"'Arry, Paxton told me about your... erm... presumed sadness."

'Arry grunted.

"I think I have an idea as to why you're upset. You're missing your twin." Norman said bluntly.

The Class 08 glared at his fellow diesel, who didn't look nervous by it in the slightest.

"I'm just stating the facts," Norman muttered.

'Arry was about to come up with an insult when Winston's horn interrupted his train of thought.

"Uh oh..."

Winston raced up alongside 'Arry, bobbing about.

The Fat Controller straightened his top hat and looked up at 'Arry.

"'Arry, I need you to go to the China Clay Pits on the Brendam Branch Line. Timothy's had an accident and I figured you were available."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to leave here though."

"I said I could reverse this policy, and I will. Besides, the Smelter's appears to be not very busy anyway."

'Arry sighed in defeat; he didn't want to get in trouble twice in a row.

"Yes, sir..." he mumbled.

"Good."

Winston raced out of the Smelter's.

Norman looked over at 'Arry.

"Take my advice, 'Arry, and watch out for Bill and Ben. They're cheeky little things, and will seize a chance to trick you."

"Pah! Mate, I know how to deal with stupid steam locomotives. I'm not an idiot."

'Arry honked his horn and reversed out of the Smelter's.

"Well... I tried to warn him..." murmured Norman.

At the clay pits, BoCo was collecting Timothy to take him to the Steamworks.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," BoCo scolded, "Just look at poor Timothy!"

"Well... Alright, you have a point," said Ben.

"Now apologize..."

Bill and Ben sighed.

"...alright. Sorry, Timothy."

Timothy smiled weakly.

"Thanks..."

"Now, the other engine should be coming soon, and I don't want any tricks from you," added BoCo.

He couldn't help smirking as he recalled who the manager had told him was coming.

"From what I hear, he's a rough engine."

Bill and Ben looked to each other with a concerned expression as BoCo starting out of the Clay Pits.

"Well... that's bad," Bill muttered.

"I hope he's not as bad as-"

A horn blew, catching the twins off guard.

On the clay wall, the shadow of a diesel appeared.

The two tank engines gulped as 'Arry rounded the bend and into their view.

He stopped, glaring at both engines.

"...ello, mates. I want nothing from either of you. Do any tricks, and you'll regret it."

Bill and Ben glanced to the other and looked back at 'Arry.

"Y-yes... uh... diesel."

Bill whistled and rushed off with some clay to the Docks, and Ben quickly followed.

As the twins puffed along the branch line, they pondered of how they could deal with the diesel.

"That diesel's a bit scary, isn't he Ben?"

"Indeed... I'm surprised, actually. I hear he's one of the diesels who work at the Smelter's."

"Hmm... But there's only one of him..."

"But there's two of us!" Ben finished, catching on to Bill's idea, "He can't look for both of us at once, so maybe we can make him so disoriented that he'll be no threat!"

"Exactly."

Bill and Ben giggled as they puffed towards Brendam.

A while later, 'Arry was waiting for Marion to load the trucks.

"I already hate those buggers..." he grunted.

"Such strong language," Marion cried, "I understand your feelings but... well, they're young at heart. Don't hold it against them."

"Huh! How pathetic is that line of thinking? That's why they keep doing what they doing."

Marion decided to change the subject before 'Arry got too heated.

"Well... uh... look at my rock collection! There's igneous... Metamorphic... Sentimental..."

"I don't give two tail lamps about your stupid rock collection, mate!" 'Arry fumed, "I just need to be on my guard with those little devils around..."

"If you say so," the steam shovel replied, just as two familiar whistles blew.

'Arry growled and raced away.

Marion winced.

"Uh oh..."

"Yoo hoo! Mr. Diesel! It's us!"

'Arry groaned in fury.

"Just lovely... I have to deal with you two..."

However, he couldn't help noticing that the twins' nameplates were missing.

"Uh... Where are your-"

"Catch us if you can!" Ben snickered as he puffed away.

Bill did the same, infuriating 'Arry.

"Get back here!" he growled as he started to chase them.

Bill stopped and reversed, making a face at 'Arry as he passed him.

Ben puffed around a bend, hiding from view.

Then he reversed, racing past 'Arry like Ben had.

Then both twins cackled with laughter as they raced past 'Arry again, confusing the Class 08 even more.

"Oh, darn you engines! If only I... I..."

'Arry stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly realizing something.

At last, 'Arry finally figured out what that empty feeling inside him was; he truly did miss his twin dearly.

"Oh... Oh no... ...Bert... Oh, Bert! I admit it! I miss you! I'm sorry for crashing into you at the points! I'm sorry for arguing with you! Oh, if only you were here... Then we'd show these fools what we're capable of..."

'Arry sighed and looked down at the ground.

Bill and Ben looked back and each cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh... Is he alright?" asked Ben.

"He's having a moment," replied Bill, "...I'm surprised he's capable of emotion."

"Me too. I thought he was some sort of monster."

"I can still hear you, mates..."

Bill and Ben looked to each other.

"Should we leave him alone for a bit?" Ben whispered.

"...maybe," Bill replied.

The twins slowly puffed away.

'Arry chuckled dryly.

However, 'Arry's little emotional scene didn't stop Bill and Ben from playing tricks on 'Arry.

For the next few days, whenever Marion wasn't looking, the twins did little jokes on the diesel.

First, they bumped him under the hopper.

China clay fell all over 'Arry.

The diesel spat out a few pebbles and growled.

Next, they bashed him into buffers.

"Weee!" Ben grinned as he pushed 'Arry into the buffers.

"Ow!" the diesel fumed as his bufferbeam smashed into them.

However, 'Arry still tried to work whilst all of this was happening, and this caught the eye of Marion.

"I must say, 'Arry, despite your poor attitude, your work isn't that bad!"

"Huh!"

This also caught the attention of the Fat Controller.

'Arry was resting on a siding when a blue car drove up to him.

"'Arry, you've done surprisingly good work," the Fat Controller said as he poked his head of the car window.

'Arry wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing.

"So, as a reward, you're going back to the Smelter's. And there's a little surprise for you there too."

The Fat Controller winked before driving away.

'Arry rose an eyebrow.

"What surprise?"

BoCo chuckled as he backed alongside the diesel.

"I suppose the only way to find out is to go back to the Smelter's."

'Arry honked his horn and scurried away, pleased to finally be out of the Clay Pits.

BoCo smirked.

But when 'Arry arrived at the Ironworks, he couldn't see anything or anyone that was new.

He looked left to right and frowned.

"Blast... I thought-"

Before 'Arry could finish, he heard a very familiar horn indeed.

His face lit up in delight to find Bert slowly rolling up, out of the shadows and into view.

"Bert! Oh, it feels like forever since I've last seen you!"

Bert chuckled sheepishly.

He was about to say his own greeting, but was interrupted by two whistles.

'Arry and Bert looked back saw Bill and Ben puffed into the Smelter's.

"I vaguely know them... Who are they again?" Bert asked his twin.

"Those two idiots have been playing tricks on me for the past few days... I was hoping you could help me pay them back."

"Such foolishness by outdated artifacts will not be tolerated," oiled Bert.

'Arry grinned slyly.

"Exactly... Let's get 'em."

Bill and Ben slowly came to a halt, looking around.

"This play is a bit spooky, isn't it Ben?"

"...it is, Bill. I don't like it very much."

"Okay.. Now!"

"Huh!?"

'Arry and Bert raced up to Bill and Ben, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, look who it is! Two engines that are too old to be useful now! Huh, such a shame... Time for the furnace, Bert?"

Bert smiled.

"Yes, 'Arry."

Bill and Ben went pale and, without another word, screamed in terror as they reversed out of the Smelter's.

By the time they were gone, 'Arry and Bert roared with laughter.

"That was hilarious, wasn't it Bert?"

"I'd say so... Say, 'Arry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm... sorry I called you a klutz. It's more like we were both a bit too silly for our own good."

'Arry genuinely smiled.

"Thanks, Bert... I'm sorry, too... This whole feud has been rather useless. Why argue when we're much better a team?"

"Agreed," said Bert happily, unaware of Norman rolling up alongside them.

"Besides, we can play tricks on steam engines! That's always fun!" 'Arry finished.

'Arry and Bert roared with laughter once more.

Norman sighed and smiled at the two twins.

It was clear the two diesels were still their old selves, but he still felt happiness in the fact their friendship had been amended.

Perhaps there was more to 'Arry and Bert than some engines gave them credit for.


End file.
